Daniel Network
Daniel Network, '''or '''D.N., '''is a television channel made under the arm of DG Productions. It first launched in 1990 as '''The Daniel Network, which is formerly attracted to families that were interested in sitcoms and drama. Its first telivised show was The Daniel Network News. History of Daniel Network In 1987, DG Productions, a movie studio, had gained rights to television shows from the pre-1990 MGM, WB, and DG Television library. Its founder, Daniel Gomez, originally wanted to call the network "DG Television Network," but decided that its name was too generic, and would cause ratings to plummet overtime. Soon, he promoted his network as, "The Daniel Network," and soon launched to the public on New Years Day, 1990. In 1994, Their first, technically original program and game show, Blanks Galore, was being taped at DG Productions, Soundstage C. It soon premiered to televisions in 1999. This would soon begin the transition from family-oriented, to basically Kid-oriented. Family-oriented shows were moved to the 11pm-6am timeslot for the block, "Night out with Daniel Network," in 1995. Their first original televised series was DG Twisted Toons in 1997. In 1999, their first annual special of the network was the annual U-Choose Awards. Little did the executives know that it would soon become their #1 special in primetime TV. Also in 1999, they did their first-ever televised New Years Special live from Times Square in New York City. In 2002, Daniel Network acquired the rights from Nick to air and create episodes of Constant Payne with the original voice cast. In 2003, A "Slime Time Live" clone premiered as "Daniel Network Slime." A year later, on June 1, to compete with Cartoon Network's rebranding, Daniel Network decided to shorten their logo and name it, D.N. Their first series during the rebrand was "The Odd Life" on June 17. Soon, they started televising their first CGI-made series, "Nitwits of Mars." In the first week of April, 2006, Daniel Network started to air a 7-day marathon dedicated to game shows. Day 1: Match Game, Day 2: Family Feud, Day 3: Press Your Luck, Day 4: Beat the Clock, Day 5: Let's Make a Deal, Day 6: The Price is Right, Day 7: Password. When the marathon ended, both Match Game and Password became so popular that they were moved to the Night Out block a few weeks later... By the end of 2015, Daniel Network is buying some rights to old shows (and possibly upcoming) from Kingson and are pending for acquisiton from XTV communications sometime in early 2016. Today, as more series and acquired shows are being picked up, their schedule drastically changes. Unusual Oddities being aired by D.N. In 1997, Daniel Network aired a Censored Eleven cartoon, called "Coal Black and De Sebben Dwarfs." The crew was angered at the racism, and one of the tape handlers was fired. In 2005, Daniel Network was trying to air a rerun episode of "The Odd Life!," when they mistakenly placed the second pilot for "The Joker's Wild." Many viewers were astonished and soon sparked DN Games Channel. In October 2004, D.N. was airing a very controversial scene of the Odd Life's Halloween special (first airing), where Robert's head was chopped off and oil was oozing. This was edited out in future airings of the episode. In 2007, D.N. was unexpectedly airing an episode of You Got GUTS, even though the show ended reruns sometime in May 2004. During the 2005 Acquisition of the first three seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants, after the end of every episode, the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo is being played instead of the United Plankton Pictures logo. This was reinstated as of 2009. Back in June 4, 2004, DN's 1995-2004 screen bug returned as a glitch, but for only one segment of The Daniel and Cindy Show. In the Summer of 2002, Daniel Network's 1995-2004 screen bug was on the top-right corner of the screen. It was reverted back to its original position in September during an airing of Johnny Ickis. Sometime in 2012, while DN was airing the Night Out block, they were airing DN's daytime programming from the West Coast. This was changed a day later. TV Shows aired by D.N. Current Programming (including reruns) 1. The Odd Life (TV-Y7) (June 16, 2004-November 10, 2006; January 1, 2007-Present) 2. The Daniel and Cindy Show (TV-G) (January 18, 1995-April 20, 2006; January 1, 2010-Present) 3. The Daniel Network News (NR) (January 1, 1990-Present) 4. The Adventures of Woody Jones (TV-Y7) (August 15, 2007-April 20, 2009; March 8, 2012-Present) 5. Idiotic Feud (TV-Y7) (February 19, 2002-July 4, 2005; April 18, 2008-Present) 6. Jane Fonatne (TV-Y7-FV) (September 20, 2004-July 7, 2005; 2008-Present) 7. Harvard Bleams (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (September 20, 2008-Present) 8. Daniel Network U-Choose Awards (TV-G) (April 22, 1999-Present) 9.The Bob Show (TV-Y7) (March 5, 2008-Present) 10. The Daniel Network Vault (TV-G) (August 7, 2012-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 11. Constant Payne (TV-Y7-FV) (January 22, 2002- April 10, 2005; September 28, 2009-Present) Current Acquired Programming (including reruns) 1. Bewitched (TV-G) (October 1,1998-Present) (Night Out with D.N) 2. Daniel and Cindy (TV-G) (January 1, 1990-September 10, 2004; January 15, 2010-Present) 3. You Can't Do That on Television (TV-G) (March 9, 1997-May 1, 1999; August 7, 2004-May 1, 2005; April 9, 2008-Present) 4. America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (May 10, 1994-July 10, 2002; May 1, 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 5. Looney Tunes (TV-G) (August 10, 1993-Present) 6. Match Game (TV-PG) (April 8, 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 7. Password (TV-G) (April 8, 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 8. Tom & Jerry (TV-G) (March 7, 1995-Present) 9. SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3) (TV-Y7) (July 17, 2005-Present) 10. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (TV-G) (October 10, 1997-Present) (October only) 11. Polar (TV-Y7) (July 19, 2006-Present) 12. I Love Lucy (TV-G) (May 6, 1995-June 9, 1998; April 1, 2002-July 15, 2003; June 19, 2009-Present) (Night Out with D.N) 13. The Sherry Show (TV-Y7-FV) (January 6, 2016-Present) Former Programming 1. Nitwits of Mars (TV-Y7) (June 16, 2004-July 8, 2007) (Reruns in the DN vault since 2012) 2. Blanks Galore (TV-G) (April 16, 1999-September 1, 2004: November 10, 2008-December 31, 2010) 3. The Toadies (TV-G) (April 25, 1990-November 7, 2006) (Went to Night Out with D.N. in 1995) 4. D.N. Live! (NR) (June 21, 2001-September 8, 2005) (Summer only) 5. Daniel Network Slime! (NR) (June 16, 2003-August 30, 2007) (Summer only) 6. You Got GUTS (TV-G) (April 19, 2000-May 31, 2004) 7. DG Twisted Toons (TV-Y7) (April 10, 1997-August 21, 2003) (Reruns in the DN vault since 2012) 8. DN Starcade (TV-Y7) (August 7, 2004-May 16, 2006) 9. DocumenTOONy (TV-G) (Juy 16, 1998-January 12, 2002; April 1-May 31, 2004) 10. Tiny Toon Adventures (TV-G) (September 21,1999-December 18, 2004) 11. Animaniacs! (TV-G) (April 20, 1998-December 18, 2004) 12. Figure it Out! (TV-G) (April 25, 1999-August 28, 2001) 13. Yogi Bear (TV-G) (May 16, 2003- May 31, 2004) 14. Woody Woodpecker (TV-G) (May 16, 1995-November 30, 2001) (Reruns in the DN vault since 2012) 15. All That (TV-Y7) (March 7, 1996-December 31, 2000) 16. Gumby (TV-G) (April 20, 1997-August 8, 2003) (Reruns in the DN Vault since 2012) 17. Rugrats (TV-G) (August 11, 2001-May 15, 2003; April 10, 2005-December 29, 2015) 18. The Wild Thornberries (TV-Y7) (April 18, 1998-May 9, 2002; June 18, 2004-August 7, 2006; May 16, 2009-Dec. 29, 2015) 19. The Amanda Show (TV-Y7) (October 16, 2002- August 30, 2004) 20. Flip the Frog (TV-G) (July 5, 1995- August 19, 1997) (Reruns on DN Documentoony in 2001) 21. MGM One-shot cartoons (TV-G) (May 19, 1993- August 25, 2001) 22. ChalkZone (TV-Y7) (June 25, 2002- July 24, 2005) 23. Johnny Ickis (TV-Y7) (February 19, 2000- July 27, 2006) 24. Assorted Obscure Classic cartoons (TV-G) (January 1, 1990- April 29, 2002) Bumpers Refer to Daniel Network/Bumpers (http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/Bumpers) Promos Refer to: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/Promos Gallery BTC1972.png|Game$how Marathon week Day 4 (2006) 7f8666c95a760ddfd673feeec3b02080.jpg|Password (2008) i_cnr1.jpg|Match Game (2007) HarvardBleamsHoliday2009.png|Harvard Bleams (2009) WhenIYooHooDN2002.png|Looney Tunes (2002) CoalBlackIntroDN1997.png|Unusual surprise airing of Looney Tunes (1997) Airing of Coal Black DNSplitscreen2004-2005.png|Split-screen credits (2004-2005) CircusTodayonDN1999.png|Looney Tunes (1999) GSWeek2006.jpg|Game$how Marathon week Day 4 (2006) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1938-39.png|Looney Tunes (2004) Animation Smear.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show (1999) VHS Recording Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_9.png|Looney Tunes on DN's DocumenTOONY (2001) hqdefault.png|Unusual airing of The Joker's Wild 1969 Pilot (2005) images.jpg|You Got Guts (2000) DocumenTOONy intro 19981999.png|DocumenTOONY (1998) D&C.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show (1998) MerrieMelodiesonDn1997.jpg|Looney Tunes (1997) SpongeBob on Daniel Network (2005).jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (2005) ChannelGuide1997.jpg|Looney Tunes as seen in Mermia Cable (September 16, 1997) ChannelGuide2005.png|The Joker's Wild 1969 Pilot as seen in Mermia Cable (May 25, 2005) DNSplitscreen2004-2005MermiaCable.png|Taken in Mermia Cable (June 30, 2004) Screen Shot 2015-02-17 at 14.54.13.png|Looney Tunes (2004) RugratsPilotonDNLate2005.png|Rugrats Pilot during the DN Baby Boom Marathon (2005) BlanksGaloreFinalSeasononDN2004.png|Blanks Galore (2004) Rugrats on DN (2001).jpg|Rugrats (2001) SpongeBob premiering on DN in 2005.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants (2005) DNSplitscreen2004-2005 (2).png|Split Screen Credits (2004-2005) Evening broadcasts Yogi Bear on DN (2003-2004).png|Yogi Bear (2003) DNSlime2004.png|Daniel Network Slime! (2004) DNSlime2007.png|Best of Daniel Network Slime (2007) Tape from 2003 DNSlime2003.png|DN Slime publicity logo (2003-2004) DNStarcadeLogo2004 2.png|DN Starcade publicity logo (2004-2006) DNNightOut1995.png|Night Out with Daniel Network logo (1995-1998) KlaskyCsupo1989Logo.png|At the end of the Wild Thornberries Pilot (1998) MyFavoriteDuckonDN2004.png|Looney Tunes (Taken on May 29, 2004) GumbyOnDN1997.png|Gumby (1997) fiddlesticksondn1995.png|Flip the Frog (1995) Woodywoodpeckerintroondn1999.png|Woody Woodpecker (1999) mgmjackie.png|Some MGM Cartoons from the 1930s-1940s (2000) HD Simulcast On May 5, 2007, Daniel Network introduced its HD simulcast to the world. Screen bugs TV Parental Guidelines over the years TV-Y7-FV in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-Y7 in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-G in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-PG in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-Y7 in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-G in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-PG in 1998.png|1998-2005 TV-Y7-FV.png|2000-2005 TV-Y7 in 1998.png|1998-2005 TV-G.png|1998-2005 TV-PG in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 On Demand Service In April 19, 2001, Daniel Network introduced an On-demand service.... Category:Channels